


Something borrowed, something orange?

by Wolfy_luv



Series: Gingerpilot Week [7]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Happy ending lol, M/M, gingerpilotweek, it's fluff, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Cassian has grown up and found love. Hux is emotional about it.





	Something borrowed, something orange?

Hux smiled softly as he helped Cassian get ready. It was a special day for everyone. "You're going to be fine Cas." He said softly as he hugged his son.

"Dad...I'm so nervous." Cassian said as he checked himself in the mirror. "W-were you this nervous on your wedding day?" Hux chuckled.

"I almost ran away. I didn't feel comfortable back then. But..." Hux took a deep breath and sighed. "I managed to fight my insecurities." He patted Cassian on his shoulder.

Cassian took a deep breath. "O-okay...okay..." he smiled at Hux and hugged him. "Thanks dad. It means a lot."

"You'll be fine Cassian. She's a lovely lady." Cassian blushed and nodded. Hux took out a small box and handed it to Cassian. "Here. For you." 

Cassian looked a little surprised and hesitantly took the box. "I...dad...you didn't need to..." Cassian gasped as he opened the lid to the box. "Dad..."

Hux smiled. "It was Poe's idea, not mine." Cassian held up a small orange crystal wrapped in black leather. "He wanted something for you to remember us by when you're off world."

Cassian hugged him again, a few tears escaping his eyes. "I...I love it dad." Hux chuckled softly.

"Now...don't cry. It's your special day." Hux looked over to the door as he saw Poe lean against the door frame. 

"It's time now." Poe said as he smiled. Hux took a step back and helped place the necklace on Cassian. 

Hux patted Cassian in the cheek and fixed his hair a little before walking to the door. "He's all yours Poe." Hux kissed Poe on the cheek before walking out of the room.

Poe watched Hux and looked to Cassian. "Ready?" Cassian nodded and headed over to Poe. "She's waiting for you." Cassian smiled softly. 

"Lets...let's get this over with Dad." Poe chuckled and took Cassian by the arm and lead him to the alter. 

There stood a girl with dark skin and light brown hair in white. She smiled softly towards them. Beside her was Rey and Finn. They smiled at Poe and Cassian. 

 

Thy celebrated the wedding with a small party. Kalie and Cassian were happily dancing together while Poe and Finn talked. Hux watched from afar and smiled softly as Cassian smiled widely at something Kalie said. Poe walked over to him and handed him a drink.

"Didn't think today would come..." Hux chuckled softly. "Our little boy has grown up Poe." Poe smiled softly.

"Yea..." he said as Hux played with the ring on his hand. "Didn't think we'd make it this far either Armitage." Poe looked to Hux and placed his hand over Hux's. 

"Didn't think we'd survive for as long?" Hux smiled softly. "Yea...I didn't think so either." Hux laced their hands together and watched as Cassian tripped and fell, taking Kalie with him.

"He's going to be fine Armitage. They look happy, and Finn and Rey wouldn't of approved otherwise." Poe chuckled. 

"I know." Hux took a deep breath. "I'm going to miss him..." he looked over to Poe.

"I know. But we have to..." Poe kissed Hux's cheek. "Lets go home. Okay?" 

They waved to Cassian and Kalie before heading home. It was going to be a rough few weeks on Hux, but he was happy for his son. He just hopes he and Poe live long enough to see possible grandchildren.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ending of Gingerpilot...it's not a lot of orange appreciation...but...it's...something.
> 
> Set 15 years after Be Mine? and shows the wedding of Cassian and his girlfriend (Finn and Rey's child).


End file.
